With a smart utility meter system, there may be a plurality of devices in communication with a utility meter. Some of these devices can be battery-powered while other devices are not battery-powered and instead may have a continuous source of power. Likewise, some of the devices can communicate via wireless communications while other devices may communicate via wired communications. Current utility meters do not differentiate between requests or communications with battery-powered devices and requests or communications with non-battery powered devices. Likewise, current utility meters do not differentiate between requests or communications with wired devices and requests or communications with wireless devices. Accordingly, in some instances, a utility meter may process a request or communication with a non-battery powered device (or alternatively, a wired device) ahead of that for a battery-powered device (or alternatively, a wireless device), thereby making a battery-powered device (or alternatively, a wireless device) remain awake for a communication or response. Thus, the life of a battery-powered device (or alternatively, a wireless device) may be shortened or may otherwise not be optimized. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for methods and apparatuses for utility meters or other devices with communications prioritization.